Electrical connectors, particularly right angled connectors for attachment to printed circuit boards (hereafter, PCB or PCBs) for receiving coaxial cable contacts, for example, for connecting automotive radio antennas, are known. These connectors have worked well in the past; however, they were expensive because of the number of parts they entailed. Such connectors are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,888. This latter connector comprises a metal bracket, a metal shell, a plastic insulator, a plastic cover and a contact. While this connector works well under normal conditions, test requirements for this connector require that it be plugged into a mating connector on a coaxial cable. This mating connector's cable is then pulled at a defined force through multiple angles. Often, the interface of the cover to the bracket will fail before the required forces are met. It is believed that this failure occurs because to the difficulty in maintaining critical tolerances between the multiple parts.